¡OH, VAYA!
by Rikku Redfield
Summary: ¡Oh, vaya! Es lo primero que dices cuando el primer día de tu trabajo un muerto se levanta y te saca conversación. SESSHRIN


**N/A**: Fic de la "adorable" pareja de SeshRin mientras preparo la conti de mi otro fic. Contado en primera persona por la misma Rin, anímense a leer este oneshot.

**¡OH VAYA!**

El corredor estaba prácticamente a oscuras. Las pocas luces que titilaban hacían amago de apagarse. El único sonido, el de mis pasos y el del viejo sacado de una película de terror que caminaba delante de mí.

Después de largo tiempo en que creí que iba a volverme loca, llegamos a la inmensa puerta de acero. Nunca sabré cuanto media en altura, porque se extendía hacía el cielo y desparecía entre un cúmulo de nubes tormentosas.

Tragué saliva por lo que me esperaba. Me habían dicho que mi trabajo era el más tenebroso de cuantos conocían, pero yo me encapriché, como me había encaprichado con todos los hombres con los que había salido.

Mientras yo pensaba en todas estas cosas, el viejo abrió después de media hora de quitar cerrojos, candados y desconectar unas cuantas alarmas, y, por lo que me pareció a mí, una bomba.

Un hedor de muerte me embriagó, con lo que tuve que taparme un poco la nariz, hasta que las ganas de vomitar se me pasaron y me hice a la idea de dar un paso hacia dentro. Luego, el viejo me preguntó:

-¿Está segura que no quiere compañía?

-Totalmente- contesté aparentando firmeza, pero estaba bastante nerviosa.

-Como guste- y con eso dio un portazo para cerrarme y dejarme en intimidad.

Era una sala enormemente amplia en la que tan solo había un foco que iluminaba una camilla en la que había algo encima envuelto en una sábana blanca.

Haciendo honor a mi torpeza y culpando a la falta de luz que en esos momentos había allí, caí a pocos metros de lo que parecía una cuchilla ensangrentada que me apuntaba a la cara. Me levanté asustada y corrí hacia la camilla.

"_¡Tranquila Rin! ¡No pierdas la calma!"_, pensé.

Hice apócope de mi valía y suspiré recordando donde estaba. Era mi primer día de trabajo y no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie lo estropeara. Yo: Rin Higurashi de 26 años de edad, estaba en mi primer día de trabajo, como médico forense.

Levanté la sábana para enfrentarme al muerto. Obviamente no era el primero, pues ya había hecho prácticas, pero no era lo mismo, aquí tenía que averiguar la causa de la muerte, y eso conllevaría bastante tiempo y paciencia. Así que cuando lo hice y le miré a la cara, dejé de respirar durante unos segundos.

Era un hombre joven de unos 30 años con el pelo plateado y largo y unas constituciones perfectas. Era mi hombre ideal, _"chico, ¿dónde te has metido todo este tiempo?"._

A pesar, de que debería llevar un buen rato sin vida, su rostro era suave y sereno como si la muerte no le hubiese tocado aún y solo estuviese durmiendo plácidamente, esperando a que su príncipe azul (en este caso princesa) viniera a despertarlo con un beso.

"_Voy de azul"_, pensé, pero me aguanté aunque tenía muchas ganas de besarle. _"Una mierda"_, miré hacia ambos lados para ver si había alguien, pero allí tan solo estábamos el muerto y yo. Me incliné para juntar nuestros labios, pero entonces pensé: _"¡Coño! ¡Pero si es un muerto!" _Y ya no tenía tantas ganas de besarlo. Pero luego también pensé: _"¿Quién se va a enterar?" _Y volví a inclinarme. Y volví a pensar: _"solo uno"_. Pero me daba algo de yuyu.

Después de media hora de discernir entre mi gran problema existencial, decidí dejarlo estar y centrarme en mi trabajo, que para eso me pagaban, no para besar muertos por muy buenos y enteros que estuvieran. Así que cogí mi bisturí y calculé la zona que iba a rajar primero. Cuando el filo tocó su ombligo algo me detuvo.

Miré mi muñeca.

Era una mano.

SU mano.

La mano del muerto.

Bueno, había veces que el muerto conservaba sus reflejos, así que no me alarmé, pero que justito que me tocara a mí en mi "primera vez".

Luego abrió los ojos.

Bueno, eso también serían sus reflejos.

-Buenos días- me dijo.

Fue ahí, cuando empecé a sospechar que no podían ser sus reflejos.

-Buenos días- contesté con los ojos abiertos como platos.

El joven se incorporó y me miró sin comprender.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- preguntó inocentemente.

-Sí- contesté-. Te has muerto.

-¡Oh, vaya!- levantó las cejas-. Qué cosas.

-….

-….

-¡QUÉ COÑO HACES TÚ AHÍ TAN TRANQUILO! ¡ESTÁS MUERTO!- grité alarmada.

El peliblanco se tapó los oídos.

-¿Puedes no gritar tan fuerte?

Pero yo estaba tan nerviosa que respiraba entrecortadamente. Él me miró extrañado.

-¿Te pasa algo? Parece como si hubieses visto un fantasma.

-¡ES QUE LO HE VISTO!

-¿¡Dónde!?- se giró hacia ambos lados, luego se miró a sí mismo-. ¡Ah! ¡Te refieres a mí!

¿Este tío es tonto o se lo hace?

-Pero yo no soy un fantasma- continuó diciendo tranquilamente-. En todo caso un zombi. Sino no podrías tocarme.

Cogió mi mano para mostrarme que yo podía tocar su pecho, pero como me sentía un tanto recelosa (¡Normal! ¡Conversar en un muerto no es algo que se haga todos los días!), forcejeé con él, aunque no se dio por vencido y con tanto estira-afloja, consiguió que le tocase, pero un poco más abajo de donde debería haberle tocado en un principio.

Me puse totalmente roja mientras él observaba la escena un tanto sorprendido. Quité la mano en cuanto pude, pero yo ya había descubierto lo que había entre sus piernas.

-Chica mala- luego su semblante cambió para dar paso a una mirada penetrante y llena de sentimiento (pervertido XD)-. Si querías jugar a "eso" habérmelo dicho antes.

Intentó cogerme una mano con suavidad, pero yo me aparté bruscamente de él y le apunté con el bisturí.

-Aléjate de mí, Satanás.

Levantó las manos como un preso cuando va a ser detenido y le apuntan con una pistola.

-Tranquila. Tranquila. No nos pongamos violentos. ¿Qué vas a hacerme?

-Voy a clavarte una estaca en el corazón, luego te cortaré la cabeza, y finalmente te quemaré.

El joven cerró un ojo e hizo una mueca de dolor mientras se imaginaba la escena.

-¿Sufriré?

-Sí, sufrirás.

Os juro que en esos momentos yo parecía la mala de la película y él, la victima.

-Un momento- dijo el peliblanco acordándose de algo-. Pero… si no soy un vampiro.

-¿Y qué?

-¿Para qué tantas cosas?

-No sé… pues…- la verdad no tenía ni idea de que contestar.

-Además, no tienes cerca ninguna estaca, ni nada para quemar, y dudo que tengas suficiente fuerza como para cortarme la cabeza con un bisturí.

Me quedé mirando al bisturí unos segundos, luego miré al joven y después lancé el bisturí dándome cuenta de que un bisturí no iba a protegerme de un muerto.

-¡Vale! Me resignaré a hablar con un muerto- dije haciendo morros y me senté a su lado. Pero me volví a levantar para asegurarme de algo-. ¿No me chuparás la sangre, verdad?

-No- contestó cansadamente-. Deberías ser tú la que me chupe…

No pudo proseguir porque mi puño se dirigió directo a su mentón.

-¡Auch! Era una broma. Una broma.

Le miré con odio y agaché la cabeza, pero él me levantó la barbilla y me obligó a que le mirase a esos hermosos ojos ámbar que brillaban con una extraña vitalidad que me hizo desear ser suya.

-¿No te pondría hacerlo con un muerto?

Sexo con muertos Necrofilia

-¡NO!

Aunque me moría por hacerlo. ¿Des de cuando me he vuelto tan depravada?

-Por cierto- pregunté un poco nerviosa-, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Fiu- silbó-. Cuando le preguntas a alguien su nombre es porque quieres acostarte con él. Estoy de suerte.

Sin querer, mi codo se escapó como por arte de magia hacia uno de sus costados haciendo que él se doblegara por el dolor.

-Fiu- silbé imitándolo-. Cuando le das un codazo a alguien es porque quieres hacer que se calle- cómo estaba demasiado dolido para contestarme proseguí-. ¡Estoy de suerte!

-Me llamo Sesshomaru, y me gustan las chicas con carácter- contestó totalmente recuperado.

-….

-….

-¡PUEDES PONERTE AUNQUE SEA UN POCO SERIO!

-Vale. Vale. Pero no me grites- contestó mientras se tapaba los oídos con las manos.

-¿Sabes? No sé tú, pero yo tengo un problema.

-¿Cuál… mmm… Rin?

-Tenía que descubrir la causa de tu muer… ¡Un momento! ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Lo pone en esa tarjetita azul que llevas en la camiseta.

-¡Oh, vaya!- luego recapacité en lo que me dijo y le grité- ¡OH, VAYA! ¡ASÍ QUE ESTABAS MIRÁNDOME LOS PECHOS!

-No.

-¡Sí!

-No.

-¡Sí!

-Sí.

-¡No! Digo… ¡¿VES?!

-….

-….

-¡¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE ME CAMBIAS DE TEMA?!

-Yo no te cambio de tema- contestó tapándose los oídos-. Te he preguntado que cual es el problema.

-Van a echarme del trabajo y todo por tu culpa- le saqué la lengua.

-¡¿Y ahora qué he hecho?!

-Nada. Solo que cuando diga que no he podido hacer nada porque el muerto se ha levantado y ha empezado a hablarme de seguro que pierdo el trabajo, a parte de que seguramente me ingresarán.

-¿Ingresarte? ¿Estás enferma?

"_Tranquilízate, tú tranquila, no tienes porque sulfurarte"._

-¡SÍ! ¡DE LA CABEZA!- le grité con una vena de la frente a punto de estallar.

-¡Oh, vaya! Eso es malo. Mi padre murió de un tumor cerebral.

Mi mano chocó contra mi frente.

-¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?- lloré mientras miraba a la cámara que me hacía un plano más corto.

-Rin…

-¿Qué?

-¿Puedo confesarte algo?

-Dime Sessh- le contesté con dulzura, pues ahora tenía el semblante mucho más serio.

-Es que… me da un poco de vergüenza.

-Creo que eso es algo que tú no tienes- anuncié con una gran gota en la cabeza.

-Yo… no he podido irme de este mundo porque me ha quedado algo por hacer.

-¡Oh vaya!- sí, se me pegó el "oh, vaya". Dicen que los fantasmas están aquí o porque no saben que están muertos o porque les queda algo por hacer-. ¡UN MOMENTO! ¡TÚ ME DIJISTE QUE NO ERAS UN FANTASMA!

-Igual soy un fantasma "tactible"- contestó con inocencia.

¿Tactible? ¿Des de cuando existe esa palabra? Suspiré abatida, no valía la pena discutir con él.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te quedó por hacer, Sesshomaru?

-Te cuento. Estaba tan tranquilamente yendo hacia la luz. Por cierto, una luz blanquísima, tan blanca que me tuve que poner gafas de sol. Pues bien, iba yo tan tranquilo cuando de pronto…- dio una palmada y me señaló a mí-. Me acordé que me había dejado el fuego de la cocina encendido. Así que no tuve más remedio que volver.

-¿Y?- pregunté con una ceja levantada-. ¿Lo apagaste?

-No. Porque cuando llegué a mi casa resulta que hubo una explosión de gas.

Recapacité sobre lo que me acababa de explicar y entonces di con la clave de todo.

-¡Claro! Te dejaste el gas enchufado y te intoxicaste, por eso moriste- aunque yo ya sabía la causa de la muerte, había algo en toda esta historia que no me cuadraba-. Pero… ¿lo que te quedó por hacer en esta vida era apagar el butano?

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! Era encontrar el amor de mi vida- contestó con felicidad.

Nunca entenderé la filosofía de los muertos.

-….

-….

-¡¿ME ESTAS TOMANDO EL PELO?!

-Por supuesto que no- dijo tan serio que lamenté haberle gritado-. Todas las relaciones que he tenido han sido un fracaso total. Tan solo me encaprichaba y luego me daba cuenta de que lo que sentía no era amor y dañaba a la otra persona.

-Eso- dije un poco sonrojada-, a mí también me ha pasado.

-¿¡En serio!?- exclamó ilusionado-. Cuando te vi la primera vez supe que estábamos predestinados, como si fuésemos almas gemelas que nos hubiésemos conocido en una vida anterior.

Mientras… 500 años atrás…

-¡Atchús!- estornudó el demonio.

-Señor Sesshomaru, debería cuidarse más- la niña le tendió un pañuelo que él aceptó-. Parece que se ha resfri… ¡Atchús!

-Tú también deberías cuidarte, Rin.

La niña tan solo sonrió.

De vuelta al presente…

La verdad es que yo no sabía que hacer en ese momento, lo que me contaba era muy hermoso, pero a la vez irreal, como también lo era hablar con un muerto, pero allí estaba yo.

-Sesshomaru…

-Rin…

-No me toques la rodilla- dije riendo-, que me hace cosquillas.

-"Eso" no es mi mano.

Ya no lo pude soportar más y me abalancé sobre él, juntando nuestros labios, mientras nos besábamos desesperadamente, buscando calor, introdujo su lengua todo lo que pudo en mi boca y yo hice lo mismo. Él me desabrochó la camisa y…

-¡Para!- le detuve.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gusto?

-No es que no me gustes, es que estás muerto.

-¡Oh, vaya!

-….

-….

-¡DEJA DE DECIR "OH,VAYA", LECHES! ¡HACES QUE ME SIENTA MAL!

-Vale. Pero no me grites- se volvió a cubrir los oídos-. Aún así, ¿me ayudarás a encontrar la luz?

-¡Claro! ¡Cuenta conmigo!

-¡Estupendo! ¿Qué tal si quedamos esta noche?

-De acuerdo- suspiré rendida, en cierta forma yo también estaba muy contenta.

En eso que me estaba arreglando cuando apareció el viejo de antes, que abrió los ojos hasta que casi se le salieron de las órbitas.

-Tranquilo- me apresuré a decir mientras caminaba hacia él-, se lo puedo explicar todo…

Pero el viejo pasó de mí como de la mierda y se dirigió hacia Seshomaru.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Oh, no! ¡Oh, no!- exclamó el viejo-. ¡Otra vez, no!

¿Otra vez?

-¡No me digas qué te has vuelto a quedar dormido Sesshomaru!- culminó el viejo.

-Un momento, ¿que está pasando aquí?

Cuando me giré, observé que el peliblanco se estaba vistiendo con un traje marrón y en ese momento que me miró con sus ojos juguetones, se colocó una gorra del mismo color.

-Señorita Rin- dijo el viejo-. Le presentó al señor Seshomaru, el técnico de luz.

Sesshomaru me hizo una reverencia.

-Encantado… Estoy a su disposición… En todo- me guiñó un ojo.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE TÉCNICO DE LUZ?! ¡HACE UN MOMENTO ESTABA MUERTO!

-Seshomaru- le riñó el viejo-. ¿Le has dicho eso a la señorita Rin?

-Al contrario- contestó tranquilamente-, ella me dijo que yo estaba muerto.

El viejo me miró y se compadeció de mí.

-El señorito Sesshomaru tiene costumbre de venir al depósito de cadáveres a echarse la siesta.

Yo lo miré enfadada.

-¡Qué! Es un sitio tranquilo.

-¿Pero por qué te quitas la ropa?

-Tengo que dormir desnudo, sino, no puedo.

Con un inusitado odio, me dirigí hacia él y le abofeteé.

-¿Pero qué…?- preguntó, pero se detuvo cuando me vio tronchándome de risa.

Luego empecé a llorar, y le besé, le volví a abofetear, me reí, lloré y le besé, y así un buen rato, hasta que me cansé y le abracé.

-¿A qué ha venido eso?

Es normal, cualquiera que me hubiese visto hubiera pensado que yo estaba loca, así que le expliqué:

-Te abofeteé porque te has estado burlando de mí todo este tiempo, me he reído porque es lo más gracioso que me ha pasado en mi vida, lloré porque hiciste que me preocupara por ti ya que creí que estabas muerto, y te besé… te besé… porque me gustas mucho, y… lo más importante, estás vivo.

Ambos reímos abrazados durante un rato sin darnos cuenta de que el viejo nos había abandonado.

-Bueno- empezó a decir él-, apartándome dulcemente-, así que no aplazamos nuestra cita, ¿verdad?

Yo negué con la cabeza, y todavía abrazados nos dirigimos hacia la salida.

-¡Oh, vaya!

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunté levantando mi cabeza hacia él.

-Houston… Tenemos un problema.

-¿Cuál?

-El viejo nos ha encerrado.

Nos miramos el uno al otro y empezamos a reír fuertemente.

-Tendremos que hacer algo para matar el tiempo, hasta mañana- me insinuó con una sonrisa.

Asentí con la cabeza y él se puso totalmente serio para besarme, esta vez dulcemente. De todas formas, teníamos mucho tiempo por delante para ser más pasionales.

Lo que no me dijo el cabrón hasta dos años después de casarnos, cuando nació mi primer hijo, fue que ese día, llevaba unas llaves de recambio.

¡Oh, vaya! ¿Quién iba a decirme a mí que un muerto se convertiría en alguien tan importante en mi vida?

**FIN**

**N/A**: ¿Qué les pareció? Alocado fijo, pero a parte, creen que estuvo bien o mal, fue largo, cansado, estúpido… Lo que sea díganmelo.

Este fic es un pequeño aperitivo de mi parte mientras esperan la conti de ¡¿Por qué yo?! ¡¿Por qué a mí?! Y sobretodo, a todos aquellos que esperan un acercamiento más mejor entre el profe y la alumna de mi fic, pero también para todos aquellos fans de SesshRin.

Pido perdón por la personalidad de Sesshomaru, pero esto es un fic coña, así que no creo que hice nada malo… ¿o sí? ¿No les gustó este Sesshomaru? T.T Da igual! XD Ara ya está la ampastrà feta.

(Telepromoción) Por cierto, a quien no haya leído mi otro fic y le haya gustado este, se lo recomiendo. Aunque no sea de lo mejor, le estoy echando ganas. Es mucho más complicado hacer un fic de humor de lo que parece.

Muchos besitos de Gelma-chan

"_El más feliz de todos, el desmemoriado" _


End file.
